One Night Ultimate Wolf-Con
by EHSparkwoman
Summary: Title says all... Different groups of Transformers playing One Night Ultimate Werewolf. Rated T for safety. Reviews are appreciated. (Marked as Complete, but I may do other Transformers playing this game if there is enough interest.)
1. Round 1: He did the mash

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, or One Night Ultimate Werewolf. They both belong to whoever created them.

 **AN: So… recently I played One Night Ultimate Werewolf with my friends, and discovered how fun (and funny) it was. And I had the idea of the Transformers from Robots in Disguise playing it. This is set in the same universe as 'Downtime' (Before the events of 'Pilot part 1'). So, without further ado; let's turn some robots into werewolves! Time units you might need:** **Breem** **: 8.3 minutes,** **Nanoklik** **: roughly 1 second.**

"Why'd we agree to this boss?"

"Because, Airazor, I was asked by Steeljaw to help test a new game he got. I believe he said it worked better with more people." Fracture told both of the mini-cons.

"Does that mean we'll get to play too?" Divebomb asked hopefully.

"Maybe, depends on how many of us there are." As he said this, Fracture realised where he was; and stopped. He glanced about, as if he wasn't sure where the place was. _Was it the door with the scratches down it, or the one with the energon stains on it?_ Kaon might have changed a little since the war, but apparently it was still home to a whole host of criminals. That explained the mess on all of the doors, or maybe it was just some bot's way of identifying their door. Either way, Fracture knew he wouldn't want to live in a place with energon on the door. Fracture decided he wasn't going to knock on a door and have it answered by complete strangers, so he commed Steeljaw.

:: Which door is yours? I'm not gonna knock on some strange bots door and it be some bot's family that want revenge. ::

:: The one with the three vertical scratches down the middle. And hurry up; we were only waiting on you. :: Just as Steeljaw cut the com, Fracture spotted the door he was referring to. _He wasn't kidding was he?_ Fracture smirked. The scratches were perfectly vertical, but with a few scratches going slightly off to the side at various points down them; like someone had made a slight error and went back up to adjust for it. He knocked on the door and was surprised when he wasn't greeted by the wolf-con. Instead, a small orange coloured robot stood at the door.

"Hi, we've been waiting for you. That is if you are Fracture…"

"That's me."

"Who are your two friends? Steeljaw didn't say anything about…" The robot trailed off.

"Airazor," Fracture pointed to the four legged purple mini-con stood on his left.

"And Divebomb." He then pointed at the purple and red mini-con, who looked a little like a cat, on his right.

"Oh, you're a deployer, like Drift!" The robot cowered a little at Fracture's growl.

"What's he doing here?"

"Um… The same reason as you, to test the new game Steeljaw got." As if the wolf-con heard his name, he called to the orange robot.

"Fixit, let Fracture and his mini-cons in, instead of blocking the door."

"Sure thing, Steeljaw." Fixit then wheeled back inside, towards where Fracture had heard Steeljaw. Airazor and Divebomb shrugged, before both they and their master walked in and shut the door. He went into the room, where he saw Steeljaw and _Drift_ sat on the floor, with a few other mechs. He recognised three of them, the blue coloured one with the unusual protrusions from his head, the large purple one that stood on four legs and the small red and purple one with unusual hands. He had no idea who the other four were.

"About time, we was getting bored; and if you didn't show up in a couple of breems, we'd have started without ya." The blue mech told Fracture.

"No need to be nasty, Thunderhoof." Steeljaw told him off. He then turned to Fracture.

"I presume you know him, Clampdown and Underbite."

"And Fixit, since you called out his name." Fracture told him.

"And the other four are perfectly capable of introducing themselves." Steeljaw smirked, he knew Fracture knew who Drift was, but was amused by Fracture not mentioning him.

"I'm Bumblebee." The yellow and black robot told him. Fracture guessed he turned into some sort of sports car, but it didn't look Cybertronian.

"I'm Strongarm…" Fracture then realised this one was a femme. She was mostly white with blue highlights and looked to turn into some sort of Cybertronian sports car.

"Me Grimlock…" The mech who answered sniggered. Fracture couldn't work out what this green mech turned into.

"I'm Sideswipe." The red mech that was left told him. He looked like he turned into a sports car as well.

"Now that we have introductions out of the way, can we find out what is in this box?" Sideswipe asked impatiently. The box had an image on it that looked somewhat like Steeljaw, only furrier.

"I had to get it shipped in and enlarged from Earth. Apparently, it is popular with the inhabitants. Anyway, I'll get this box open." Steeljaw used his claws to carefully slice through the plastic covering and then opened the box. There were a bunch of card sheets with pictures on them, and a booklet.

"You have to push these out of the card, like this." Bumblebee demonstrated. Strongarm had been the one to ask him to get it, so he wondered how this wolf-con had got the game. About a klik later, all of the cards were lying separately on the floor.

"Master Drift, what does this one do?" A small black mini-con asked, holding up a card with a blue character with pointy ears on it.

"Or this one." A red mini-con asked as well, holding up a card with a grumpy looking man on it.

"Jetstorm, Slipstream, you might want to wait until Steeljaw has read the instructions." Drift told them off.

"Put them both back in the box, the blue one is too complicated for a first game and the other one isn't very fun for a first game." Steeljaw told them. Jetstorm and Slipstream obeyed.

"Can we pick some of them?" Airazor and Divebomb both asked.

"For a game with ten of us, we can't just keep adding Villagers, so… yes. I'll get the basic set up for five, then you can pick. All five mini-cons, so no arguing." Steeljaw told them, before fishing out three Villagers, two Werewolves, the Seer, the Robber and the Troublemaker.

"Put that one back in the box too." Steeljaw told them, pointing at the Hunter. Airazor agreed and put it back in the box, for later, maybe.

"This one." Slipstream held up a Mason card.

"Fine, but you have to put both of them in." Slipstream added both of them to the mess of cards that Steeljaw had turned facedown.

"What about this one?" Airazor held up a card with a man with a tankard in his hand on it.

"I don't see why not." Steeljaw shrugged and Airazor flipped the card over and added it to the sort of pile.

"What about this one?" Divebomb held up a card that had a character with pointed ears on it.

"Definitely." Steeljaw smirked; he knew what that card did.

"There's only one left." Jetstorm pointed out. The card in question had a person with a teddy bear on it.

"Add that card then. Now we can get started." Steeljaw paused while Jetstorm added the card to the sort of pile.

"Wait! I didn't pick a card!" Fixit pointed out.

"But there ain't any cards left to pick." Thunderhoof told him.

"Well…" Fixit glanced over at the character sheets.

"Why don't we use this one?" Fixit held up the Hunter card.

"Instead of one of these?" He pointed to the picture of the Villager in the book.

"We… could do that, just for a change I suppose." Steeljaw sifted through the cards, picked out one of the Villagers and put them back in the box.

"Right then, can we start now?" Sideswipe asked.

"Let's flip all the cards over and shuffle them up first." Steeljaw told him, while doing just that. A few nanokliks later, all thirteen cards were laid out in a somewhat disorganised fashion in the middle of them.

"Do we get to pick cards?" Fixit asked, silently hoping so.

"You and the other mini-cons can have the more important job of narrating. You will know exactly who is who and will read out the instructions so we know what to do." Steeljaw told them, before passing them the instruction book.

"All of you need to pick one of the cards from the middle." Slipstream told them before glancing over the pages.

"Don't say what you are though!" Divebomb quickly added.

"I think I see what Steeljaw was meaning about that blue character, it is complicated!" Jetstorm seemed happy that they _didn't_ put that card in.

"Now you all have one of the cards, look at them, while I sort out the remaining three." Airazor scurried into the middle and put the remaining three cards in a line. The ones with a card in their hand; or in Underbite's case, claw put them down.

"Now what?" Sideswipe asked, impatiently.

"Put them in a sort of circle in the middle, keeping your card in front of you. This is so everyone else can reach it, should they need to." Fixit told them, hoping that he would get questioned about it.

"Why? Do the cards get moved around?" Thunderhoof asked, he hoped not.

"Certain characters, like the Seer, Robber and Troublemaker can look at or swap around other player's cards."

"Just to confuse us even more? Great…" Strongarm grumbled, apparently she didn't like the card she'd ended up with.

"Just place your cards in the middle and pay attention!" Divebomb told them, sniggering.

"I'll start. Me, then Slipstream, then Divebomb, then Airazor, then Jetstorm and back to me…" Fixit told the other mini-cons, hoping that they understood. They all nodded and so Fixit began.

XxX

"Everyone, close your eyes." Fixit said before glancing around at everyone in the circle. Once he saw that they all had done so, he moved on, ignoring the first one.

"Werewolves, wake up and look for other werewolves." When Fixit said this, both Steeljaw and Bumblebee opened their eyes and looked around. After spotting each other, they realised they'd have to work together. While they were pondering how best to work together Fixit had said 'If there is only one werewolf, you may look at a card in the center.' Fixit paused for a few nanokliks before saying 'Werewolves, close your eyes.' And passing the booklet to Slipstream.

"Minion, wake up." Slipstream told the group, after checking that Steeljaw and Bumblebee had done so. Thunderhoof opened his eyes.

"Werewolves, stick out your thumb so the Minion can see who you are." Thunderhoof saw both Bumblebee and Steeljaw stick out their thumbs. He couldn't help being amused at the irony; Steeljaw would be one of the wolves!

"Werewolves, put your thumbs away. Minion, close your eyes." Slipstream told them and passed the booklet to Divebomb. He checked if that happened before reading the next one out.

"Masons, wake up and look for other Masons." He told the group. He had to try not to snigger at the two who opened their eyes. Fracture and Drift glanced around before noticing who else had their eyes open. The slight grimace from Fracture almost made the mini-cons laugh, but Drift just nodded and motioned for silence. Fracture didn't seem to like it, but agreed.

"Masons, close your eyes." Divebomb told them and when he saw they had, he passed the book to Airazor.

"Seer, wake up." Airazor told the group. None of them opened their eyes, but he continued with what the Seer should do anyway, to confuse them.

"You may look at another player's card, or two of the center cards." He paused for a few nanokliks, before saying 'Seer, close your eyes.' He then passed the book on to Jetstorm.

"Robber, wake up." He, Slipstream and Fixit had to try not to laugh at who opened their eyes.

"You may exchange your card with another player's card, and then view your new card." Strongarm did as Jetstorm told her, swapping her card with Grimlock's and then looking at it. She didn't seem to like this card either. Jetstorm then finished off what he had to say.

"Robber, close your eyes." He passed the booklet to Fixit and, after checking Strongarm had done so, Fixit read out the next one.

"Troublemaker, wake up." Fixit saw Clampdown open his eyes and glance around, nervously. He mustn't have liked his card either.

"You may exchange cards between two other players." Clampdown did as Fixit told him. He swapped Bumblebee's card with Drift's card.

"Troublemaker, close your eyes." Clampdown did this while Fixit gave the book to Slipstream.

"Drunk, wake up and exchange your card with a card from the center." Slipstream saw Grimlock open his eyes and swap his card with the card on the left, as Slipstream saw it anyway.

"Drunk, close your eyes." He told Grimlock, who did so while he passed the book to Divebomb.

"Insomniac, wake up and look at your card." Divebomb saw Sideswipe open his eyes and look at his card. Divebomb couldn't help sniggering; he was the only one who would know what he is now!

"Insomniac, close your eyes." Sideswipe did so and then Divebomb gave Airazor the booklet. The next thing surprised him.

"Everyone, reach out in front of you and move your card around slightly." The mini-cons were trying not to snigger at some of them trying to find their cards without looking. After that Airazor handed the booklet to Jetstorm, feeling that he should get to say the last line.

"Everyone, wake up." Jetstorm told them and all ten of them opened their eyes.

"You now all have a breem and a half to work out who is who, and who you should shoot. If you kill one of the werewolves, the Village Team wins. If you don't, the Werewolf team wins. If you kill the Minion, but none of the Werewolves, the Werewolf team still wins. If the Werewolves are both in the center, but someone is killed, no one wins." Fixit told them.

"We're not literally killing each other are we?" Sideswipe looked nervous at that prospect.

"No. But you'll find out what you are supposed to do at the end of the breem and a half." Slipstream told them.

"Which will start right… now!" Divebomb told them, setting an internal timer for a breem and a half.

"Steeljaw is one of the werewolves." Strongarm pointed at him.

"How do you know that?" He asked, not sounding bothered about the accusation.

"Because he would be one, he looks like one." Her reasoning really wasn't going to wash.

"These cards don't necessarily relate to our actual forms and jobs, Cadet." Bumblebee told her.

"Yeah, Steeljaw could be a Mason or somethin'." Thunderhoof told her. She noticed that Steeljaw hadn't disputed it yet. Steeljaw made a mental note that Thunderhoof was probably the Minion, with the way that he was being backed up.

"Actually, I was one of the Villagers, and didn't do anything else but sit around until the end." Steeljaw told Strongarm.

"I was the Seer, and looked at Steeljaw's card and saw that he was a Villager!" Bumblebee told the rest of the group.

"Since we've told you what we are Cadet, how about you?" Steeljaw asked, smirking at her. She tried not to get flustered.

"I was the Robber and I took Grimlock's card. My card is now the Drunk." She told the group. Drift chose this moment to speak up.

"Fracture and I were the Masons." He told them. Fracture nodded.

"It's not very interesting being a Villager…" Underbite moaned. Sideswipe decided to point out who he was now.

"I was the Insomniac, and I still am the Insomniac." He smirked. Grimlock took this moment to point out his card.

"I was the Drunk, and I took that card there." He pointed to the card on his right.

"I was the Troublemaker…" Clampdown nervously told the group.

"And I swapped Drift's card with Bumblebee's."

"So Drift is now the Seer, and Bumblebee is a Mason?" Fracture sounded confused.

"I kinda lost track of some of the cards." Underbite told them, sounding confused.

"You know what I didn't lose track of? Thunderhoof hasn't said what he is." Sideswipe told them. The group all realised he was right. Since the rest of the group turned to look at Thunderhoof they didn't see Steeljaw make a gun shape with one of his hands. Thunderhoof shrugged and then told the group.

"I was the Hunter. So I didn't do much either." Thunderhoof told a half truth.

"So, based on that, the two Werewolves and the Minion are in the center." Drift summarised.

"Were, Grimlock took one of them cos he was the Drunk." Thunderhoof pointed out.

"So… Grimlock is probably a werewolf!" Sideswipe sounded smug; he knew who he wanted to kill.

"There are two things we can tell you." Airazor interrupted them. They glanced at the five mini-cons.

"You have a breem left on the clock." Divebomb told them all.

"And, do you really think that everyone will tell the truth?" Jetstorm covered his mouth to hide a snigger; he wanted them to argue a bit.

"If I was a werewolf, I would lie." Fixit sniggered as well; he could see what Jetstorm was doing.

"The thing is… there aren't two of anything that there shouldn't be two of…" Strongarm could kind of see where he was coming from, but thought it was a little _too_ convenient that both Werewolves and the Minion were in the center.

"Someone is lying; it's too neat." She told the rest of them. The started to agree.

"Right now, the only things that I know is that Strongarm is the Drunk, I'm the Insomniac, Fracture's a Mason, Steeljaw's a Villager and Bee's the Seer. And the Robber is in the center." Sideswipe laid out his thinking. The others didn't argue.

"I'm the Hunter, my card ain't been moved either!"

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Thunderhoof looked shocked at Bumblebee accusing him; he was a Minion; he was helping them!

"How do we know Underbite is either?" Thunderhoof deflected the attention on to someone else.

"I'm the Villager, there are two of them and only Steeljaw has also claimed it!"

"Yeah, but Bumblebee said he looked at Steeljaw's card and saw he was a Villager, no one else but you has seen your card." Thunderhoof reasoned. The others seemed to be buying it.

"Only you have seen your card as well Thunderhoof, you could be one of the Werewolves!" Underbite told him off.

"I've told yous, I'm the Hunter!"

"For reference, if the Hunter is killed, whoever he points at is also killed." Slipstream interrupted. The others made a note not to kill Thunderhoof; they didn't want him to kill anyone else on the Village Team.

"So, Grimlock is definitely a Werewolf?" Sideswipe asked. Most of the group agreed.

"Hey! I might not be. I could have picked the Minion!" Grimlock wasn't sure that he'd believe his argument, if he was hearing it.

"And Underbite might be one…" Steeljaw made sure to point out.

"So might you. Bumblebee could be lying too!" Underbite didn't realise at that point he was actually right.

"This is hard!" Sideswipe complained.

"Thunderhoof might be a werewolf…" Clampdown looked nervously up when he was glared at by said mech.

"We can't take that chance; he might also be the Hunter and kill one of us who accused him out of spite." Fracture told the others. They seemed to agree.

"Are all of you ready to make your decisions?" Fixit asked them with a smirk. When all ten of them nodded Airazor told them what to do next.

"Raise your right arm with your index finger pointing up." All of them did so.

"In a moment, Jetstorm is going to say '3, 2, 1, vote!'. When he does, you point at the mech or femme you think is a werewolf. The mech or femme with the most votes dies, and must reveal who they are." Slipstream told them.

"Ready, Jetstorm?" Divebomb asked; he'd switched his timer off now there was no point in it.

"Alright… 3, 2, 1… vote!" All of them pointed at who they wanted to be killed. To none of the mini-cons surprise, six of them pointed at Grimlock. Underbite pointed at Thunderhoof. Steeljaw and Clampdown pointed at Underbite and Grimlock pointed at Fracture.

"Right then. Grimlock, which card do you have?" Fixit asked, already suspecting the answer. Grimlock flipped his card over and was shocked. It was the Hunter.

"So that means… Fracture gets killed too." He told the others.

"Why'd you point at me? I thought we knew that I was the Mason…" Fracture had just cast suspicion on himself with that comment.

"I thought you and Drift were lying and you were both werewolves." Grimlock told them. That seemed like a really good assumption. Fracture revealed his card, a Mason, much to the Village Team's disappointment.

"That means the Werewolf Team wins. Let's start with Clampdown, what were you?" Airazor knew, but didn't want to tell them. Clampdown flipped his card over, revealing the Troublemaker. Underbite flipped his card over after that and revealed a Villager.

"Told you. Why did none of you believe me?" He whined. Sideswipe flipped his card next; the Insomniac, then Strongarm, the Drunk. Thunderhoof then revealed his card; the Minion, which annoyed everyone on the Village Team. Steeljaw revealed his card next, a Werewolf, annoying both Strongarm and Underbite because they were right. Bumblebee revealed his card next and was shocked when it was a Mason.

"How? I was the other Werewolf!" Bumblebee looked shocked. Drift then flipped his card and saw the other Werewolf.

"Clampdown was the Troublemaker and he swapped my card with yours Bumblebee." Drift didn't look too pleased, but inside he was happy he won.

"And the cards in the middle were…" Slipstream flipped over the card on his left, revealing the Robber. Jetstorm flipped the middle card; a Villager and Divebomb flipped the third card; the Seer.

"I want to play this!" Fixit told them. The other mini-cons all agreed.

"As fun as that game was… I probably should head back to my place." Thunderhoof told them, before standing up and heading towards the door. Clampdown waited until he heard the door slam, before making his excuses and heading off as well. Underbite, Grimlock, Sideswipe and Bumblebee decided to head off as well, making excuses about not wanting to drive or walk home in the dark from Kaon.

XxX

"Looks like it's just us nine then." Steeljaw shrugged.

"Can we play this game, master?" Slipstream asked, looking up at Drift hopefully.

"Of course. But I'm not sure how this game will work with nine players…"

"Eight." Steeljaw told Drift.

"Someone will have to narrate."

"Why doesn't Drift do that…?" Fracture started to say, but was then interrupted.

"You're just annoyed that he won last time!" Jetstorm shouted at Fracture.

"And I'll help him." Fracture then finished saying, making Jetstorm shuffle his feet sheepishly.

"What cards will we take out?" Fixit asked.

"One of the Villagers and both Masons." Steeljaw told him. Fixit put them back in the box and then turned the other ten cards face down.

"Shall I start?" Drift asked, while the other seven arranged themselves in a circle.

"Let them pick their card first." Fracture told him. The seven of them had done this while Fracture was telling Drift this. Once Drift had saw they'd all put their cards in the middle, he started the narration.

"Everyone, close your eyes." He paused for a few nanokliks and then told them the next bit.

"Werewolves, wake up and look for other werewolves." He and Fracture saw Divebomb and Jetstorm open their eyes and look around. They didn't seem pleased at who else was a Werewolf but shrugged. While they were doing that, Drift had said what to do if there was only one.

"Werewolves, close your eyes." Drift then let Fracture read the next bit.

"Minion, wake up." Fracture couldn't help smirking at who it was.

"Werewolves, stick out your thumb so the Minion can see who you are." Jetstorm and Divebomb did as asked and Steeljaw glanced around. He had been hoping it was Strongarm, but he shrugged.

"Werewolves, put your thumbs away. Minion, close your eyes." Steeljaw obeyed and then Fracture handed the booklet back to Drift.

"Seer, wake up." Slipstream opened his eyes.

"You may look at another player's card, or two of the center cards." Slipstream decided it was better to look at two of the cards in the center, so he looked at the middle one; the Villager and the one on his right; the Insomniac. Drift then told the Seer to close his eyes before passing the booklet back to Fracture.

"Robber, wake up." Airazor did so.

"You may exchange your card with another player's card, and then view your new card." Airazor swapped his card with Divebomb's and then looked at it. He looked worried and pondered how best to get out of this hole. Fracture told him to close his eyes and then passed the book back to Drift.

"Troublemaker, wake up." Strongarm opened her eyes. Fracture tried not to laugh at the irony; she'd been the Robber, the Drunk and the Troublemaker and she was an officer of the law? It was too funny!

"You may exchange cards between two other players." Strongarm swapped Airazor's card with Slipstream's. Fracture then told her to close her eyes. Drift was given the booklet and he read out the next one.

"Drunk, wake up and exchange your card with a card from the center." Fixit opened his eyes. He then swapped his card with the card on his right. Drift told him to close his eyes and handed Fracture the booklet. Both of them knew that everyone had already 'woke up', but Fracture read out the lines for the Insomniac anyway. After he had done that, Drift told the seven of them to move their cards around a little. Fracture then told all of them to wake up.

"You have one breem to work out who to kill." Drift told the group.

"Starting… now!" Fracture set an internal timer.

"I was the Seer." Slipstream told the group.

"And what did you see?" Airazor asked, sniggering.

"I saw that card was a Villager, and that card was an Insomniac." He pointed to each of the cards in the center in order.

"Um… I was the Drunk, and I took the other card from the center." Fixit nervously told the others. Last time that had happened, the one who had said it had been killed.

"I was the Troublemaker, and I swapped Airazor and Slipstream's cards." Strongarm pointed out. The other four remained quiet.

"I was the Hunter. It's not very interesting… until the end that is." Divebomb smirked.

"I was the Villager, that's not very interesting either." Jetstorm sounded nervous.

"And I was the Insomniac and still am." Steeljaw told them, hoping no one realised.

"I was the Robber and I took Divebomb's card." Airazor shuddered; he'd forgotten what Strongarm had said already!

"So, the two Werewolves and the Minion are in the center again…" Jetstorm pointed out.

"Someone is lying." Steeljaw pointed out.

"You and Jetstorm! I saw the Villager and the Insomniac in the center, so you two can't be them!" Slipstream shouted.

"Sounds like those two are the Werewolves." Airazor still sounded a little nervous.

"But, couldn't Slipstream be lying and be one of the Werewolves? Maybe on his own, that's how he knows one of the center cards." Steeljaw lied, hoping no one picked up on it.

"Either way, there's a chance that there is the second Werewolf in the middle. And Fixit took the card I don't know." Slipstream told them all. Fracture was trying not to laugh; they still hadn't realised what Strongarm had said and Divebomb hadn't realised what Airazor had said.

"So maybe Fixit grabbed the second Werewolf card from the center." Jetstorm suggested.

"No! It couldn't be, you and Steeljaw are the Werewolves!" Fixit hoped he was believed; but he knew he wouldn't believe that if someone else was saying it.

"You lot made up your minds?" Fracture asked. When he saw all of them raise their arms, he knew they must be.

"Right." He said before switching off his internal timer; it had only about a quarter of a breem left on it anyway.

"3, 2, 1…" Drift started before both he and Fracture said 'vote!'. Airazor, Divebomb and Jetstorm all pointed at Fixit. Fixit pointed at Steeljaw. Steeljaw and Strongarm pointed at Airazor. Slipstream pointed at Jetstorm.

"Right, Fixit, what are you?" Fixit turned over his card and saw the Hunter.

"Oh! The Village Team might have won after all!" Fixit had pointed at Steeljaw; who some of them now suspected might be a Werewolf. Steeljaw shrugged and flipped his card, revealing the Minion.

"Does the Village Team win if the Minion is killed?"

"No. The Minion is on the Werewolf Team, but is not a Werewolf, so the Werewolf Team still wins." Drift told them, disappointing Airazor a little. He then revealed his card; and he was surprised when it was the Seer. Strongarm then revealed her card; the Troublemaker and Jetstorm revealed his; a Werewolf. Divebomb then revealed his and was shocked and annoyed when he saw it was the Robber. Slipstream then revealed his and saw the second Werewolf.

"You mean I nearly made us lose without even realising it?!" He couldn't believe it either.

"How did? I was the Werewolf!" Divebomb grumbled.

"I was the Robber and took your card, so I should have been the Werewolf." Airazor couldn't understand it either.

"And I was the Troublemaker and I swapped your card with Slipstream's." Strongarm told them.

"And the card you didn't see must have been the Hunter." Fixit clarified for them. While this was happening, Drift flipped over the center cards, revealing the Drunk, the Villager and the Insomniac.

"We won brother!" Jetstorm cheered, and Slipstream joined in, until Drift glanced at them disapprovingly. They then stopped.

"This has taught you why you should pay attention, students."

"Yeah, Divebomb could have ratted you out; if he knew his card had been swapped, he could have said 'I was the Werewolf, and Jetstorm is the other one'." Fracture told them.

"Anyway… Isn't about time we were going?" Fixit suggested. Drift and Fracture pondered what he was getting at, until they spotted it.

"Good idea Fixit, before it gets dark." Drift then recalled both of his Mini-cons and Fracture recalled both of his. Drift and Fixit then headed off out the door and shut it, but Fracture remained just inside; he wanted to hear what else was going to happen.

"I'd better head off too; I have work in the morning…"

"You could stay here for the night, if you wanted." Steeljaw prompted; hoping she took it.

"It would take me too long to get to Iacon from here in the morning… But thanks for the offer." She smiled at him, trying to hide a blush.

"Well, see you around, I guess…" She told him. Fracture wasn't sure what was said next, but he heard what sounded like the meeting of mouth plates and decided to take his leave. Steeljaw and Strongarm both pondered why they thought they heard the door shut again after Drift, Fracture and Fixit had headed off.

 **AN: I think I'll leave that there… For those of you that have read Downtime; you'll know why Steeljaw and Strongarm are acting like that! And I'm assuming that Cybertron has day and night like Earth does… And I now have a query for my readers, should I do more of this? More Cybertronians playing One Night Ultimate Werewolf that is? I have some ideas for who else I could do, but I need to know if there is interest first. Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it!**


	2. Round 2: I know who the Werewolves are!

**AN: Don't know how much interest there is… but I'm going to do another chapter. The Destrons from Victory this time. Some Cybertronian time units you might need:** **Nanoklik** **: roughly 1 second.**

"Everyone, report to the throne room!" The crew of the Thunder Arrow heard over the com.

"I wonder what Deathsaurus-sama wants." Goryu pondered.

"Maybe to tell off Leozack again!" Yokuryu chuckled.

"He usually does." Goryu grinned. He and the rest of the Dino Force made their way to the throne room, leaving their shells asleep in their room. This didn't stop Kakuryu happily wandering along behind the others, singing like normal.

"I wonder if he got word of your plot Leozack." Hellbat smirked; knowing Leozack couldn't see it behind his mask.

"Fool! He couldn't have, you swore not tell on threat of death!" Leozack growled, unsure if Hellbat was telling the truth or not.

"We'd better go and see though. It could be his latest scheme to steal energy." Guyhawk told them from his position against the wall.

"Yeah, Deathsaurus-sama must have a plan!" Killbison headed for the door, not realising none of the others were following him.

"Let's go!" Leozack shouted and all of them headed to the throne room as well. They found the Dino Force stood around in front of the throne. Tigerbreast had his front paws on a box and Eaglebreast was perched beside the throne, probably waiting for Deathsaurus to scratch his head. The throne spun around then, revealing Deathsaurus appeared to be in one of his rare good moods.

"So, you all came here as asked." He mused.

"Why wouldn't we have come here, Deathsaurus-sama? You are our master, and so we obey you." _For now._ Leozack added in his head.

"I have obtained a method of testing you all." Deathsaurus told the twelve mechs stood in front of him. Tigerbreast picked up the box in front of him and carried to Leozack.

"I don't understand, master." Leozack looked confusedly at the box.

"Fool! Open the box!" Deathsaurus' shouts disturbed Eaglebreast, who squawked in reaction. Deathsaurus reached down and idly scratched the top of his head, silencing him. Leozack did so, finding sixteen cards inside, as well as sixteen discs with two booklets tucked underneath. He tipped the box up, letting the contents land on the floor. Kakuryu had made his way over to investigate.

"This smells interesting…" He picked the booklets up and snuffled at them, before putting them back where he'd found them. Tigerbreast made his way over and picked them up, before taking them back to his master. This earned him a head scratch as well.

"All of you; sit in a circle." Deathsaurus told them over the edge of one of the booklets. They all did as asked, still a little confused. Leozack still had the box and placed it in the middle of the circle beside the cards and discs.

"Find the card and disc with a blue creature on it." Deathsaurus instructed. All of them reached at once, all of their hands catching on each other's. Rairyu spotted the card and collected it with his hand. Jallguar found the disc and held it up.

"Put them back in the box, they are a rather complicated character for first time players." Rairyu put the card in the box at his master's command, noticing Jallguar doing the same thing with the disc.

"Turn each of the cards face down, and mix them up." Leozack and Goryu did this; not trusting their underlings with the job. Once that was done, they looked back to Deathsaurus.

"Each of you, choose a card." All twelve of them picked one of the cards; sliding it beside them.

"Don't show or tell anyone what is on your card, but have a look at it." Each of them carefully picked the card up and looked at it.

"What are we supposed to do, Deathsaurus-sama?" Leozack asked, still confused.

"The Tanner is the only role that wants to die; but you obviously don't tell mechs that you are the Tanner." Deathsaurus' answer still didn't answer his question.

"So, what about the rest of the cards?" Drillhorn had seen that card near him when they'd fallen out.

"I will tell you what to do, you all know which role you are, don't you?" Deathsaurus received twelve yeses in various forms.

"Put the other three cards in the middle, and put your card in front of you, and check you can reach the card of the mech opposite you." They looked confused by the last point, but did as asked. Once they'd confirmed that they could and the three remaining cards were in a line in the middle of them, they looked back to Deathsaurus.

"Anything else we need to know, Leader?" Goryu asked.

"Listen to what I tell you, I will explain the rest afterwards." Deathsaurus saw each of them fidgeting a little.

"Everyone, close your eyes." He saw all of them shutter their optics, not questioning him at all.

"Werewolves, wake up and look for other werewolves." Deathsaurus had to try very hard not to laugh when he saw who the two werewolves were. Leozack's and Hellbat's optics met and both winced; getting the feeling it might be significant.

"If there is only one werewolf, you may look at a card from the centre." Deathsaurus said, even though he could see there were two of them. Leozack and Hellbat looked confused, but didn't question it.

"Werewolves, close your eyes." Both Leozack and Hellbat did so and Deathsaurus read the next one.

"Minion, wake up." He really had to try not to laugh when he saw who it was. Goryu had opened his optics.

"Werewolves, stick out your thumb so the Minion can see who you are." Deathsaurus waited, seeing both Leozack and Hellbat move their arms into the centre, their thumbs sticking up. Goryu made a mental note of it.

"Werewolves, put your thumbs away. Minion, close your eyes." Deathsaurus waited until both Leozack and Hellbat had done so, before telling Goryu to shutter his optics.

"Masons, wake up and look for other Masons." Rairyu's optics opened and he saw no other mech's optics were open. He pondered what that meant.

"Masons, close your eyes." Rairyu did so and Deathsaurus read out the next line.

"Seer, wake up." Doryu opened his optics.

"You may look at another player's card, or two of the centre cards." Doryu decided to look at Killbison's card and saw it had a man with a gun and 'Hunter' on it. He put the card face down, before closing his optics. Deathsaurus still told him to do so though.

"Robber, wake up." Deathsaurus saw Guyhawk's optics open. He grinned, remembering that Guyhawk had been in prison; possibly for that offense.

"You may exchange your card with another player's card, and then view your new card." Guyhawk grabbed Hellbat's card and then placed his in front of him. He took a look at what the card was, and saw a werewolf on it. He didn't know yet what that meant.

"Robber, close your eyes." Guyhawk did so.

"Troublemaker, wake up." He saw Jallguar unshutter his optics.

"You may exchange cards between two other players." Jallguar did so, switching Drillhorn's card with Leozack's.

"Troublemaker, close your eyes." Jallguar did so, letting Deathsaurus read out the next one.

"Drunk, wake up." Deathsaurus nearly cracked up when he saw Kakuryu open his optics.

"And exchange your card with a card from the centre." Kakuryu pondered this for a few nanokliks but swapped his card for the card in the middle. He looked at Deathsaurus, pondering if he was supposed to look at it.

"Drunk, close your eyes." Kakuryu did so; that answered his question.

"Insomniac, wake up and look at your card." Yokuryu opened his optics and picked his card up. It hadn't changed; it still was a human with a bear in its hand.

"Insomniac, close your eyes." Yokuryu did so and Deathsaurus then paused for a few nanokliks before remarking;

"I know who the werewolves are!" This made Leozack and Hellbat shudder, much to his amusement.

"Everyone, reach out and move your card around slightly." Deathsaurus grinned when he saw some of them fumbling about to try and find their cards. Once each of them had moved their card around, Deathsaurus said the final line.

"Everyone, wake up!" All twelve mechs opened their optics and looked at their leader.

"Anyone who is not a Werewolf or a Minion is on the village team; except the Tanner. The Tanner is on his own team." Deathsaurus explained.

"You must choose whether or not to kill someone."

"What!?" Killbison looked confused.

"Not literally! You point at the mech who you want to kill. Or each of you can point in a given direction. Whoever gets the most mechs pointing at him is 'killed', and must reveal his card. If he is a werewolf, the village team wins. If he is one of the village team; the werewolf team wins. If he is the Tanner, he wins. If no one is a werewolf and someone on the village team dies, then no one wins."

"What about draws?" Doryu asked; looking confused still.

"If there are two mechs with the most fingers pointing at him, then both of them are 'killed', and must reveal their card. And I'm sure you get the idea now." Deathsaurus saw all of them nod their head and so decided to move on.

"You can now begin your discussions. You can use the discs to keep track of who is what role." Deathsaurus purposefully phrased that, knowing some of the Dino Force would take it literally. He heard silence for a while, then…

"It's boring being a Villager." Gairyu complained.

"I agree." Drillhorn told the others.

"I was the Insomniac, and I still am the Insomniac!" Yokuryu told them, sounding rather happy. Kakuryu moved the discs to where they were supposed to be based on what they'd been told.

"I was the Seer, and I looked at Killbison's card." Doryu glanced over at the mech in question; expecting annoyance.

"He was the Hunter." Doryu then looked back at Killbison.

"Yes, I was! But then the Robber and Troublemaker could have swapped them!" Killbison glared at the rest of the mechs.

"I was the Robber, and I took Killbison's card!" Hellbat told them, hoping none of them realised he was lying.

"You couldn't have been, because I was the Robber and I took Kakuryu's card!" Goryu glared at Hellbat.

"You're both lying, because I was the Robber and I took Hellbat's card!" Guyhawk glared at both of them.

"Where do I put this?" Kakuryu looked confused, putting the Robber disc back down.

"Leave it there for now." Leozack told him and then glanced around the circle to find out who hadn't said his role yet.

"What role were you, Jallguar?" Leozack asked.

"I was the Troublemaker, and I swapped your card with Drillhorn's." Leozack grinned in response.

"Then you swapped two villager cards over!" Leozack sniggered.

"I was the Mason!" Rairyu sounded sure of himself.

"And who else was?" Goryu asked, recalling Deathsaurus had asked the Masons to look for other Masons.

"Uh… I didn't see anyone else…" Rairyu told them, now a little less sure.

"I was the Drunk, and I took that card there!" Kakuryu put the Drunk disc on the middle card in the centre.

"Well… That means that the Tanner, both Werewolves and the Minion are in the centre." Deathsaurus grinned.

"Uh… That's four cards isn't it?" Gairyu looked confused.

"But… there's only three cards in the middle!" Rairyu pointed out.

"Then at least one of you is lying." Deathsaurus smirked; knowing who actually was.

"Hellbat and Goryu are lying; I'm the Robber!" Guyhawk shouted.

"In that case…" Hellbat paused, smirking behind his mask.

"Guyhawk is now a Werewolf." Hellbat hoped that Guyhawk really was telling the truth. He noticed Guyhawk had gone very quiet. _He must be telling the truth! So… what does that make Goryu? Not a Werewolf… Maybe the Minion?_ Hellbat pondered.

"What do you mean?" Yokuryu asked.

"Guyhawk says he was the Robber and he took my card. I was a Werewolf; so he is now a Werewolf." Hellbat was glad the others couldn't see the smirk on his face.

"And… Leozack is the other Werewolf!" Leozack glared at Hellbat for that!

"I'm not a Werewolf at all! I'm a Villager!" Leozack shouted back.

"Does that mean the Tanner was in the middle?" Gairyu asked; he knew what he was, a boring Villager.

"And a Mason, if Rairyu was telling the truth." Kakuryu didn't look hopeful; he wanted to win.

"And… since Leozack is lying; a Villager." Drillhorn pointed out; remembering what Jallguar had said, but choosing to pretend he hadn't.

"I'm confused." Goryu was trying to keep track of things and failing.

"So what role were you, Goryu? Since you aren't the Robber?" Hellbat asked.

"A Villager. I wanted to actually have done something…" Goryu told them.

"So, in that case…" Doryu glanced at the cards in the middle.

"Kakuryu is the Minion, the Tanner or a Mason."

"Does the Werewolf team lose if the Minion is killed?" Leozack asked.

"No. The Minion is on the Werewolf team; but is not a Werewolf." Deathsaurus answered.

"So, don't kill Kakuryu." Goryu hoped that was right.

"But do kill Leozack or Guyhawk." Hellbat pointed out; apparently forgetting what Jallguar had said.

"Do you all know who you're going to point at?" Deathsaurus asked. He received twelve yeses; though some of them sounded more sure than others.

"Right, everyone raise your right arm." Every mech did so; except Kakuryu, who raised his left.

"Other arm, Kakuryu." Kakuryu apologised to Goryu and raised his other arm.

"When I say 'vote' you point at the mech you choose to kill, alright?" Deathsaurus saw all of them nod their heads.

"3, 2, 1, Vote!" Deathsaurus saw everyone's fingers move to point at someone else. Leozack, Goryu, Guyhawk and Drillhorn all pointed at Hellbat. Jallguar pointed at Drillhorn. Everyone else pointed at Leozack.

"Leozack, what role were you?"

"Hang on, why did you point at Drillhorn?" Hellbat asked Jallguar, a confused look in his optics.

"Because I swapped his card with Leozack's. He's the other Werewolf; if Leozack was one to begin with." Everyone then had a startling realisation.

"Leozack's a Villager, then." Kakuryu looked more confused.

"Not exactly…" Drillhorn started to say, but then Leozack flipped his card.

"The Tanner? That means I win, doesn't it?" Leozack hoped so.

"Yes." Deathsaurus also muttered something that sounded like 'unfortunately'.

"What was everyone else? Can we look?" Doryu asked. Deathsaurus nodded and they took turns to turn their card over, Drillhorn going first; revealing a Werewolf.

"I pointed at Hellbat; because I knew Leozack was now the Tanner; he had my card." Drillhorn explained, seeing Killbison turn his card over beside him.

"What does the Hunter do?" Killbison asked Deathsaurus.

"Nothing, unless he receives the most votes. Then the mech he pointed at is also killed." Deathsaurus told him.

"Shame no one pointed at me then!" Killbison grinned under his mask. Jallguar flipped his card over, revealing the Troublemaker. Goryu flipped his card, revealing the Minion.

"So, does this mean I'm a Villager, Captain?" Kakuryu asked.

"Have a look and you'll find out." Goryu gave him a look. Kakuryu flipped his card and saw a Mason.

"Oh, that matches mine!" Rairyu flipped his card and high-fived Kakuryu. Gairyu flipped his card next and saw it was still a Villager.

"Can we do this again; I want a role next time?!" Gairyu asked, hopefully. Doryu flipped his card and saw it was still the Seer.

"How is this card useful?"

"You could have looked at any player's card; including a Werewolf or Tanner." Yokuryu told him, before turning his card over.

"What is the point of this card?" He asked Deathsaurus.

"The Insomniac goes last, and will know what their role is at the end of the night." Yokuryu then managed to grin; he hoped he had the same role next time. Anyone that looked at Deathsaurus could tell he wanted to join in. Guyhawk turned his card over, revealing a Werewolf. Hellbat flipped his card and revealed the Robber.

"Oh, so I actually was the Robber!" Hellbat grinned under his mask.

"Now, I would like to play this game." Deathsaurus looked at his subordinates. They all moved to make space for him to sit.

"Someone will have to narrate." Goryu then realised.

"Can I, captain?" Kakuryu looked hopefully at him.

"Fine… But no goofing off!" Goryu told him. Rairyu also moved to join him.

"Um… there are too many cards here now." Doryu pointed out.

"Take out one of the Villagers." Leozack suggested. Sure enough, Deathsaurus picked up one of the Villager cards and discs and put them in the box.

"Mix the cards up!" Kakuryu told them, sounding rather happy about his new role. Everyone flipped the cards over and did as Kakuryu told them.

"Pick your card and look at it." Rairyu also sounded happy about his role. Each of the eleven that were playing looked at their card. They arranged them in such a way that everyone could reach them before putting the remaining three cards in the middle.

"Ok! Everyone close your eyes!" Kakuryu cheered. Everyone did as he told them. Kakuryu passed the booklet to Rairyu, who read out what the werewolves were to do.

"Werewolves, wake up and look for other werewolves." Doryu opened his optics and glanced around the circle. He was the only mech with his optics open.

"If there is only one Werewolf, you may look at a card in the centre." Doryu picked up the card on the right and saw it was the Seer. He put the card back and glanced to Kakuryu.

"Werewolves, close your eyes." Rairyu then passed the booklet to Kakuryu.

"Minion, wake up!" They saw Killbison open his optics.

"Werewolves, stick out your thumb so the Minion can see who you are." Doryu put his arm out in front of him, not sure which digit his thumb was. Killbison saw only one Werewolf and wondered what card Doryu had seen.

"Werewolves, put your thumbs away. Minion, close your eyes." Kakuryu passed the booklet to Rairyu, who then waited for Doryu to get back into the pose he started in.

"Masons, wake up and look for other Masons." Rairyu saw both Gairyu's and Guyhawk's optics open. Gairyu waved his hand, making Guyhawk wince when he saw that. Guyhawk reluctantly waved back, making it very hard for Rairyu and Kakuryu not to laugh.

"Masons, close your eyes." Rairyu handed the booklet to Kakuryu again and Kakuryu read out what the Seer was to do. He didn't see one, but continued reading anyway. He finished that section and then handed the booklet back to Rairyu.

"Robber, wake up!" Rairyu saw Drillhorn's optics open.

"You may exchange your card with another player's card, and then view your new card." Drillhorn swapped his card with Yokuryu's card. He took a quick look at it and saw his card was now the Troublemaker.

"Robber, close your eyes." Drillhorn shuttered his optics, knowing who would open theirs next.

"Troublemaker, wake up!" Kakuryu cheered. He saw Yokuryu's optics open.

"You may exchange cards between two other players." Kakuryu saw him swap Hellbat's card with Guyhawk's before folding his arms again.

"Troublemaker, close your eyes." Kakuryu held the booklet so Rairyu could see it.

"Drunk, wake up…" Rairyu read out, trying not to laugh when he saw Deathsaurus open his optics.

"and exchange your card with a card from the centre." They saw Deathsaurus swap his card with the same card Doryu had looked at, making both of them ponder what card that was.

"Drunk, close your eyes." Kakuryu told the Insomniac to wake up. Both he and Rairyu grinned when they saw who it was.

"Look at your card." Hellbat picked his card up and saw it had been changed. He now held a Mason card. He put the card down; thankful he hadn't switched sides at least.

"Insomniac, close your eyes!" Kakuryu told him, seeing Hellbat do so. He then began singing like normal.

"Kakuryu! I said no goofing off!" Goryu told him, without opening his optics. Kakuryu apologised to Goryu. Rairyu then told everyone to move their cards around, sniggering when some of them couldn't find their cards. After all of them had done as Rairyu told them, both he and Kakuryu told everyone to wake up. Everyone opened their optics, glancing at the cards on the ground. No one spoke.

"You can all start arguing now!" Kakuryu told them, sounding too happy about it.

"You know, you can speak!" Rairyu hoped this encouraged someone.

"I was the Seer!" Doryu sounded happy about it.

"And what did you see?" Leozack asked him, grinning.

"I looked at Captain's card and saw it was a Werewolf!" Goryu looked worried.

"You couldn't have done, I was a Villager!" Goryu argued back.

"Oh, so Goryu is supposed to be a Villager? Do we believe him?" Leozack pondered, putting his hand on his chin thoughtfully.

"What role were you, then?" Goryu glared at Leozack.

"A Villager, conveniently enough." Leozack answered.

"But… so was I." Killbison told them.

"Well someone must be lying then!" Hellbat was grinning under his mask.

"What were you?" Deathsaurus asked, purposefully avoiding answering.

"The Insomniac, but someone switched my card because it's a Mason now."

"So, who was the Robber?" Deathsaurus glanced around the circle.

"Me. I took Yokuryu's card and I am now the Troublemaker." Drillhorn answered.

"I swapped Hellbat's card with Guyhawk's!" Yokuryu squawked happily.

"So, Guyhawk was a Mason?" Deathsaurus looked like he was considering something.

"Yes, he was; I was the other one!" Gairyu piped up.

"And I was the Hunter." Jallguar told them.

"What were you, Emperor?" Leozack asked, knowing there weren't many cards left.

"The Drunk; and I took that card there." Deathsaurus pointed to the centre card on his right.

"Both Werewolves, the Tanner and the Minion are in the centre again." Drillhorn realised.

"There are three Villagers though, and we took one out!" Guyhawk thought about that for a moment.

"Goryu is lying; I saw he was a Werewolf!" Doryu shouted.

"I'm a Villager; one of those two is lying and so are you, Doryu!" Goryu's argument didn't sound very strong.

"How do we know that Gairyu and Guyhawk aren't lying?" Goryu moved on to ask.

"Because I have a Mason, not anything else; and Yokuryu swapped my card with Guyhawk's." Hellbat explained.

"Couldn't Deathsaurus have taken one of the two Werewolves from the centre?" Leozack asked, trying and failing to sound innocent.

"Maybe, but I could have also took the Tanner since that is in the middle." Deathsaurus reasoned with them.

"There aren't two Seers, and I'm certain the only one who is lying is Goryu." Drillhorn pointed out.

"I'm a Villager, Leozack or Killbison is lying!" Goryu told them once again.

"But Doryu said he looked at your card and saw it was a Werewolf." Gairyu pointed out.

"Then… he must be lying!" Goryu was starting to get desperate.

"The only one who is lying is you!" Killbison shouted at him.

"Have you all made up your minds?" Rairyu asked, instantly regretting it when he saw the look Goryu turned on him.

"You can't all want to kill me, Doryu is lying! I'm not a Werewolf!"

"You are trying too hard to convince us." Guyhawk put one hand on his chin in thought.

"Maybe he is actually telling the truth, but then what does that make Doryu?" Jallguar pondered it as well.

"I told you, I'm the Seer. Goryu is a Werewolf!" Doryu insisted.

"Do you want to vote now, captain?" Kakuryu purposefully turned to Goryu.

"Fine. I'm not sure I'm convincing them anyway…" Goryu lifted his right arm in preparation.

"Everyone, raise your right arms." Rairyu told them. The remaining ten mechs did so.

"3, 2, 1… vote!" Kakuryu cheered. Surprisingly, not everyone pointed at Goryu. Said mech pointed at Doryu. Guyhawk and Jallguar pointed at Doryu as well. Everyone else however…

"Captain, reveal your card." Kakuryu told him.

"I wasn't a Werewolf…" Goryu picked up his card, holding it so only he could see what was on it. He then carefully laid it down.

"I was the Tanner." Goryu grinned, knowing that everyone had fell into a trap and he'd won.

"I thought he was trying too hard!" Guyhawk grinned; he'd been right.

"Everyone else can reveal their cards now." Rairyu grinned; happy that his captain had won. Deathsaurus revealed his card next, completely shocked when it was the Seer.

"But… Doryu really was lying!" Deathsaurus looked confused. Gairyu flipped his card, revealing the Mason.

"Guyhawk was the other one; you'll see in a moment." Gairyu smiled, happy for his captain. Doryu flipped his card over, revealing a Werewolf.

"Shame I picked the Tanner…" He thought, knowing he'd got away with being a Werewolf. Yokuryu flipped his card over, revealing the Robber.

"Huh… I was the Troublemaker…" He commented.

"I took your card. I was the Robber." Drillhorn explained, wishing he could flip his card next to show him; but knew they working their way around. Guyhawk flipped his card over, revealing the Insomniac. Hellbat then flipped his, revealing the other Mason.

"You didn't move the cards very far, did you?" He sniggered, Yokuryu looked a little flustered. Leozack then flipped his card over, revealing a Villager.

"See, I wasn't lying."

"This time." Deathsaurus glared at him. Drillhorn flipped his card next, revealing the Troublemaker.

"See, I swapped my card with yours because I was the Robber." Yokuryu scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Killbison flipped his card next, revealing the Minion.

"You were lying too?!"

"Yeah, and you didn't even notice!" Killbison grinned behind his mask.

"And last but not least…" Jallguar flipped his card over and saw it was the Hunter.

"Maybe I should have tried to convince you I was a Werewolf…" Jallguar jumped when he heard a squawk come from behind him.

"Yes, I agree Eaglebreast. It's time you were all getting on with your jobs!" Deathsaurus stood up and went over to his throne; he had planning to do.

"But… what about this stuff?" Leozack gestured to the cards on the floor.

"Tidy them away. I may consider using this again." Deathsaurus told them. Kakuryu skipped over and put the booklet in the bottom of the box. The rest of the stuff got piled on top of it and the lid got put on the box. Tigerbreast made his way over and carried it back to Deathsaurus.

"You are dismissed." Deathsaurus turned around, now ignoring his troops.

"Isn't it bath time, captain?" Kakuryu asked hopefully.

"If you are going to take a bath, it had better not be where I can see it." Goryu told him, shaking his head. He was never going to get any respect if his subordinates kept acting like that.

"The shells all need cleaning, captain." Rairyu recalled they'd got rather muddy on their last mission.

"Fine! Let's go and clean them." _And each other…_ Goryu would never tell anyone, but he actually quite liked his subordinates making a fuss of him. It was better than Leozack got from his; who all seemed determined to stab him in the back. They'd all disappeared; probably back to their quarters to do… whatever it was they did. Goryu was off to make sure that his shell was all nice and clean… and maybe get washed by his subordinates.

 **AN: Yeah… I like the idea that Goryu actually cares about the other Dino Force. This was written because the Victory archive needed 100% more Kakuryu in it! And I also wanted to write the Destrons playing Werewolf!**


End file.
